By some estimates, tens of millions of workers in the United States do not have a traditional banking relationship. This fact is driving increasing numbers of employers to assist their “unbanked” employees by establishing accounts into which employers may deposit funds and through which employees may access funds using presentation instruments (e.g., debit cards, stored value cards, ATM cards, smart cards or other storage mediums utilizing card numbers (e.g., RFID chips, and FOBS), etc., herein “cards”) and other means.
Such accounts may have limitations and/or detriments. For example, employees may be constrained as to the means through which the employee may access the funds. Further, if the funds are still considered an asset of the employer or within the control of the employer, the funds may be subject to the ongoing business risk of the employer. For these and other reasons, alternative systems and methods are needed.